


Waking the dragon

by Ihni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a dragon's den, trying not to wake the dragon.<br/>But you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the dragon

Small one, you're a fool to be here  
You would be adviced to flee here  
For you're in a dragon's den  
And you might not leave again

Underfoot is gold and treasure  
Way beyond what one can measure  
But be strong; forget your greed  
There's just one thing that you need

Watch your step, lad, and stay silent  
or your future will be violent  
Listen to some good advice  
and make haste to find your prize

Underneith your feet is danger  
You are but a thief; a stranger  
You know nothing of these halls  
Nor belong within these walls

Suddenly there's noise around you  
Walls of scaly flesh surround you  
And you freeze and hold your breath  
Close your eyes and wait for death

He is huge; no sword or arrow  
will pierce through to bone or marrow  
And no spear will cut His skin  
or the heart that hides within

There's a noise like distant thunder  
When the loot He's hiding under  
slides past like a golden stream  
You can't find your breath to scream

You are frozen; scared and gaping  
Briefly think about escaping  
Tunnels cave and mountains shake  
It's too late now - He's awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant. I just like to rhyme.


End file.
